Wait For Me
by Kenshin is my Bishie
Summary: First attempt at Naruto fiction. 'Wait for me, Sakura... I'm coming back to you.' SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops fall gracefully onto the wooden floor, merging together as one.

The leak is becoming wider, though I hardly note this as I stare absently at the slowly growning puddles.

Reminiscence of you - I wish we could also become one once more, if only for a moment.

To see you smile back at me, your softened eyes glimmering as they meet mine, is like catching glimpse of heaven, if even the slightest glance.

Will I ever see you again?

Teammates. Friends? No. You never allowed it to go farther than just that. Why? I once asked you. You replied in your monotone voice, "I am an avenger. I need to restore my clan."

"Killing your brother is only the first step, however. If you do not learn to love, how will you restore you clan?" I inquired, my tear-brimmed eyes squeezing shut, as if to hide them, along with all the weakness or annoyance he saw in me.

For what could have possibly been the very first time since the night your loved ones were taken away, you smiled. And what a gorgeous smile it was. I wished you could smile more often. I couldn't surpass the gasp that escaped my lips. "Sakura," You began gently. Simply hearing you say my name in such a sense made my heart nearly melt. "... wait for me... please... wait for me to love you back. For me to give you back all the love you have given to me.

"For loving you, Sakura, is my next ambition." With that, you disappeared so quickly that I wondered if it were a dream or reality. Whether or not you were going to return...

Whether or not you were going to return my love for you.

i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1

"Sakura, you really need to fix that leak." Kakashi-sensei leans against the wall of my apartment, nose in perverted book as always.

"Hey! It's not my fault my roof's leaking! The guy was supposed to come over an hour ago..."

"Why can't you just fix it yourself?"

I anime sweatdropped. "... heh... ano... I'm lazy?"

He glanced over his book to glare at me.

"GAH! Fine! Just quit bugging me about it!"

Actually, I knew a technique to fix it with my chakra, but I just never got around to it. I've been training a lot with Tsunade-sama, and when I come home, I'm either working my way to bed, hanging out with friends, or eating leftovers. Now that I actually have time to fix it, I simply do not want to move from my comfy position on the bed in my room.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Kakashi reminded me after around four or five minutes of waiting.

"Hey, it takes time to get up, ya know!"

Now it was his time to sweatdrop.

"Fine." I stood, gathered some chakra, and somewhat easily fixed the roof. This had happened before, and that's why Tsunade-sama taught me this.

Kakashi raised a brow. "That was easy."

I leered at him.

"Whatever. Just get out already! I'm not in the mood for this."

The gray-haired sensei sighed, and obliged. Finally!

"Not yet."

Great.

I wore a puzzled expression. "Eh? You got me to fix the roof, right? That's what you came here for... right?"

"No, actually. The Hokage wants to see you ASAP."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE! YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY TSUNADE-SAMA GETS!" I, obviously, was furious.

"Hm, you better hurry then."

"ARGH! GET OUT YOU LAZY BUM!"

i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1

"Come in."

Sakura did so.

"Ah, Sakura, what took you so long?"

"... _Kakashi-sensei_...".

Tsunade sighed. "Of course."

"What did you want to see me for, Tsunade-sama?"

"We have just recieved word from Naruto..."

Eh? Naruto? "... N-Naruto?... Oh, right, he was on a mission for a few days."

"Hai... they're on their way."

"They...?"

"Him... and Sasuke."

i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1

_"Wait for me Sakura... I'm coming back to you."_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N:** Thanks to Sakura Uchhia for my first and only review so far! I'm glad you enjoy it!

i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1

I couldn't believe her words. The words I have longed to hear for more than two years now.

The words that, even through the moments where his promise rang through my mind, I refused to believe.

Maybe that promise was simply a dream, similar to all the other fantasies of Sasuke and me together. Perhaps maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe he said those lingering words simply to be sure that I wouldn't make a big fuss about it when he left me, and meant nothing more. Maybe that moment had been better left forgotten.

Maybe he still saw me as his weak, annoying, love-struck teammate.

But what difference did it make now? Uchiha Sasuke-kun, my eternal love, no matter how many times he rejected or abandoned me, was now coming home.

_Now_. This very minute.

And not only that - Naruto kept his promise.

_"I'll bring Sasuke-teme back, Sakura-chan! That's the promise of a lifetime!"_

I knew Naruto would never let me down. He wouldn't. Although he had grown out of his extremely obvious crush on me, his undying love for me as a friend was never grown out of. At some points, this undying love was the only thing that kept me alive and well, as much as I wanted to believe Sasuke-kun's words.

But _Sasuke-kun was coming home right now! To me! For me!_

The thought itself was simply overwhelming! My stunned expression quickly faded into a broad grin.

"S-Sasuke-kun? He's really coming back to me?"

Tsunade-sama nodded with a genuine smile. "Hai. In fact, judging by whence the letter came from, they should be at the gates of Konoha right now."

Without even acknowledging the rudeness of bursting out the door to the Hokage's office squealing like the fangirl I'd once been, I did so - leaving a chuckling kunoichi behind. I was so deep in thoughts of joy and astonishment that I didn't even know exactly _where _I was heading, but I trusted my feet to take me wherever my beloved Sasuke-kun was.

And they did.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ I called as loud as I could manage upon nearing the village entrance, although I knew he was just outside the gates.

"Sakura-chan!"

Shoving through the gates with so much force I almost blew them off their hinges, I didn't miss a beat charging towards _him _and tackling him with a force similar to the one I used with the gates that were now opened as wide as they could be.

_He_ was _back._

i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1

I pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground and giggling with joy. I half-expected him to shove me off of him and say his trademark phrase, "You're annoying."

Much to my surprise, he didn't. He simply laughed along with me, returning the embrace.

"Sakura... you're still annoying." But this time, it wasn't in his usual monotone voice. It was in a tone I had never heard coming out of an Uchiha prodigy.

The grin he had plastered on his face reflected the tone of his voice.

I nearly melted in his arms upon hearing him use that tone with me. Inner Sakura, as much as I had tried to get rid of her when he left, had a return almost as abrupt as Sasuke-kun's and cheered, "**_Hell yeah! I'm the first girl to hear that kind of tone from him! WE RAWKE!"_**

I simply ignored her, however, too deeply enveloped in the moment. Simply being in his arms caused chills to race up and down my spine.

"You're home..." I murmured, as if declaring it too loudly would ruin the entire moment.

Maybe, his promise hadn't been simply just another fantasy...

"... I'm home..." He repeated softly, and suddenly his hold on me tightened noticably.

... Maybe it was for real.

**Owari?**

_**You decide! **Vote in reviews, please_

Should I continue?


	3. Author's Note One

GAH! I know that pretty much all the reviews say they want me to continue… but I have a SERIOUS case of Writer's Block. –rips hair out of head, frustrated-

So, could ya'll lend me a hand, paw, whatever's on the end of your arm right now? ;; Please **_send me some of your awesomest ideas through private message_** to help Sasuke and Sakura officially become a couple! Come on, you know you want to… xDDD

Okay, the entire story, two-shot or not, is officially dedicated to:

Sakura Uchhia

CherryBlossims14

Remix-69er

YamiInux

Starfireyumiabi

Runegirl

IEatChicken BTW, I eat chicken too! cough Moving on..

The-Raven-Girl

Kiiyano uchiha

Girl of Light Writter Thanks for the advice, BTW!

Sarah Rebecca

I think that's everyone… if not, then this is still dedicated to you anyways. ;;

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

I love writing stories anyway, but authoress…es… always love to hear feedback! Thanks for the help with keeping the story going on! –hugs all readers and reviewers and gives them each Buncha Crunch chocolate- Aishiteru! Arigatou!

_Somebody saaavee me…_

-- Sapphire


	4. Chapter 3

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"... You know... we've been like this for thirty minutes... and I have to go check in with the Hokage..."

"Mmhmm..."

"... You're heavy..."

"... Mmhmm..."

"Sakura, how 'bout gettin' off?" It's not like he wanted her to get off. Actually, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever - never letting her go again. But, really... she _was _heavy, and he did have to report back to Tsunade, anyway.

But what she said next caught him off guard,

"... If I do...will... will you go away again?"

His voice softened, "Sakura..."

He felt her clench his shirt, a warm liquid drenching his chest. He looked down to investigate, only to find...

**Tears**.

_Her _tears. The tears that had haunted him every night ever since he had left. He remembered being surprised - usually his nightmares consisted of the abrupt massacre of his clan, done so by his currently dead brother. But then he began to have nightmares about the night he left Konoha; her cries, her tears, her unconscious body lying on a cold, hard, obviously very uncomfortable bench. He remembered how much he had regretted leaving her there alone like that - especially without a blanket or something to keep her warm. Maybe he should have took her back to her house... no, it'd be too risky. He could've left her his shirt... but he'd probably be needing that, too Even in Sound - fangirls lurked everywhere . So, somehow he forced himself to just leave her there...

... To leave his heart.

Sakura's breaking voice brought him back from his thoughts, "... I... I love you so much...!" Those words. The words he had heard every day during his genin days.

The words he had always tried so hard to ignore and shove away.

_... Revenge..._

_... Avenger..._

_... Hate me... _

_... Detest me... _

_... A true shinobi shows no emotion..._

"Then I'm not a true shinobi."

She gazed up at him, her emerald orbs wide with confusion. Being an Uchiha, much more Sasuke, he'd rather kiss Naruto's boots than admit it, but...

She looked _cute._

He smirked, "Finally, Sakura; I can love you, too."

* * *

GAH! SHORT! I had to put up SOMETHING else for you, though... yes, I AM going to continue it, but updates probably won't be that frequent, cuz of school and laziness and everything. xD

**_THANK YOU REVIEWERS!_** Dude, sixteen reviews may not seem a lot to you, but it does to me! You guys/gals **rawke**. Domo arigatou gozaimasu for reading! Ja ne and please keep checking back for updates!


End file.
